


Jealousy

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Smut, sam smut, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Again, more smut here. Another request I've brought over from Tumblr.  Basically in this one Sam and the reader (who I've named Erika in this move over) have been together for a while. Erika usually gets a bit of attention from guys at bars, or other hunters they run into, and most of the time Sam lets it go. Until now. Jealous-sex ensues...





	

Her fingers drummed idly on the counter top as she waited, her chin resting in her free hand. She sighed as the bartender ignored her yet again in favour of the hot, buff guy two stools down from her. It happened every damn time. Luckily for the bartender, Erika was still in a good enough mood she didn’t mind waiting.

The hunt had gone perfectly. Beside the guy who’d been injured in the first place, therefore drawing them here, not a single person had been hurt. Better still, not a single life had been lost, which was a first for her. She was ok with waiting when everyone was still alive and unharmed.

“Hey, there.” Erika turned at the strange voice, glancing over at the buff guy two stools down. He smiled at her, before he stood and moved over to sit beside her. “Name’s Tommy.”

“Erika,” she replied politely, nodding her head at him slightly. Then she turned to watch the bartender again, hoping ‘Tommy’ would take the hint and back down. He didn’t.

“Nice to meet you, Erika,” he said sweetly, raising his eyebrows and flashing her a brilliant smile when she glanced back. She smiled back as he glanced at her hands, then over at the bartender. His grin widened. “She ignoring you?”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind waiting,” she answered quickly, trying to stay as polite as possible.

“Nah, stuff that,” laughed Tommy, quickly signalling the bartender over. “Whatcha drinking?”

“Same as you.” Erika straightened as she gestured to the beer in his hands, her smile feeling more natural now. If he was willing to speed this up, she wasn’t going to complain. “Except I need three. Got people waiting for me.”

Tommy glanced over at Sam and Dean when she nodded towards them. They sat up the back, both looking as relaxed as she felt. She could see them talking quietly amongst themselves, Sam’s laptop open in front of him. Probably trying to find a new case since this one was over with so quickly.

“You with them?” asked Tommy, eyeing Sam and Dean for a moment.

“Yeah, travelling the country, you know.” The lie came easily as the bartender came back over and Tommy ordered her drinks for her. Without even thinking about it, she added, “haven’t seen much, though. Those two are massive nerds, only wanna see all the ‘alien landing spots’ and what-not.”

“Oh, god, you poor thing,” laughed Tommy, slapping his own knee and shifting closer on the stool. Erika continued to smile as she waited for her drinks.

She wasn’t a complete idiot; Tommy was clearly flirting with her. It wasn’t unusual for her to get this kind of attention, even if she wasn’t the typical stunner most men went for. Even other hunters they met up with seemed to give her extra attention, although she suspected that was due to there not being many female hunters.

Normally when guys started hitting on her, she would brush them off by telling them she had a boyfriend. She and Sam had been together for about six months now. It wasn’t anything too serious yet, and she wasn’t sure if it ever would be. If anything she felt more like her and Sam were friends with benefits, rather than girlfriend and boyfriend.

Tommy’s attention felt good to her. Having someone look at her like that, like she was the only woman around was refreshing. She’d never seen Sam look at her like that before.

So she didn’t push him away after he ordered her drinks. Instead she turned on her stool to face him, deciding she may as well have a chat with him while she waited. Because the case had gone so well and she was in such a good mood, Erika didn’t think twice about it.

The bartender came back over just as Tommy finished telling her a joke. She burst out laughing as her beers were put before her, not missing the scathing glare the bartender shot her before walking away. It was a funny joke, and Erika actually had to wipe her eyes as she tried to stop laughing.

“Oh, god, don’t,” she coughed when he tried to start another, pressing one hand to her chest. Tommy seemed mighty pleased with himself as she shook her head. “You’re funny, I’ll give you that.”

“That’s not even my best quality,” joked Tommy with a wink. As soon as she saw that wink she realised what she was doing. She was flirting with him. Clearing her throat quickly Erika sat back, reaching for the beers as she stood. “Aw, don’t tell me you’re going already? We’re just getting started!”

“No, you’re just finishing,” said a cold and harsh voice before she could answer. Both she and Tommy turned to see Sam standing over them, his face contorted into something terrible. Erika had never heard him sound so vicious before, never seen him so angry. Like he could gladly tear Tommy limb from limb, and her, too.

Right in that moment, Erika had never been more afraid. Or more turned on…

“We’re going. Now.” Erika had intended to jump up and go with Sam without a word of complaint. Sure, he might have been over-reacting, but she was confident she could calm him down once they got outside. It’s not like she was doing anything wrong, Sam would see that… she hoped. Unfortunately, Tommy grew defensive at Sam’s tone and posture.

“Settle down, dude,” he almost growled, standing up and holding one arm out as if to protect her. “We’re just talking, and you’re not her boss so back off.”

“Back off?” repeated Sam, his tone dangerously low. Erika’s heart started pounding in her chest as she quickly put herself between the two men.

“Sam, don’t! Tommy, back up, its ok!” Her words were wasted as shit hit the fan.

Sam grabbed her arm when she stepped between them, going to pull her behind him roughly. Tommy must have seen that as a threat, because next thing she knew he pulled back and hit Sam on the jaw. Erika started screaming as the two men tumbled to the floor, fists flying.

“Stop! Sam, stop it! You idiots, knock it off!” She tried to break them apart, but all it earned her was one of Tommy’s fists to her cheek. He hadn’t meant to hit her, she knew he’d been aiming for Sam, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. She landed on her back on the floor, the air leaving her lungs in a whoosh as Dean and a few other men jumped in.

Pain flared as her head throbbed and her vision blurred, but she ignored it as best she could. Someone helped her to her feet as shouts filled her ears. Erika shook her head a few times before she realised she was being held back. They quickly let her go when she proved she could stand on her own.

The other patrons had successfully separated Sam and Tommy by then. Dean and another held Sam back, while a third had Tommy against the wall. It looked like Tommy’s nose was broken, along with a few other cuts, while Sam sported a bloody lip and a busted eyebrow.

It was Sam who was yelling, screaming all kinds of vile things she’d never thought to hear coming from his mouth. While Tommy appeared to have given up the fight, it looked like Sam was still struggling to get to him as Dean and the other dragged him out. She followed after them slowly, shooting Tommy a sympathetic look before she slipped through the doors.

What the actual fuck?

This wasn’t the first time some random guy had flirted with her. Hell, this wasn’t even the first time she’d let it go without a thought. Sam never said a word before, not even when it was other hunters. Tommy hadn’t even touched her, unlike others Sam had let slide. So what the hell had happened tonight?

She saw Sam as soon as she got outside, already disappearing into the darkness down the road. She started to call his name, went to start running after him when Dean grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

“Let him go, Erika,” he said sternly, frowning down at her as he let her go. “Give him time to calm down, he’ll probably go back to the hotel.”

“Probably?” she asked, truly afraid she’d fucked things up somehow as she followed Dean to the Impala. Dean gave her a strange look over the roof, like he was studying her before he answered.

“He will go back to the hotel,” he said eventually, pulling open the car door. Erika did the same, but stayed standing, watching him carefully. “Eventually. I couldn’t tell you whose room he’ll choose, though.”

Erika sighed heavily as Dean got in and shut his door behind him. She had the feeling Sam would rather take the spare bed in Dean’s room than sleep with her. But she still couldn’t work out why he’d lost it. Six months and he’d never said a word, and now, suddenly, it was ok to start a fight with a guy because they were talking?

Ok, so she’d flirted a little… but still, it had been six months and he’d never been bothered by it before. Hell, she’d flirted with the Sherriff on their last case, after the case had been solved, and Sam had just smiled.

He’d smiled.

“I don’t even get what his fucking problem is,” she growled, her anger smothering her guilt as she slammed the door shut behind her.

“Hey!” called Dean, shooting her another glare as he started the car up. “I get you and Sam are having a… thing, but that doesn’t mean you can bash up Baby!”

“Whatever.” Erika rolled her eyes as she slumped down in the front seat, turning her gaze out the window. Dean drove slowly, just under the speed limit, and after a minute she realised he kept glancing at her. “What.”

“You were flirting with another guy, Erika. What did you think would happen?” Unfortunately for Dean, his words only pissed her off more.

“Nothing,” she seethed, clenching her fists as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought nothing would happen, just like every other time. Tommy and I were just talking, he had no right-”

“Tommy?” interrupted Dean, glancing over at her with one eyebrow raised. “Really, Erika? And you two weren’t ‘just talking’. I know that laugh, you used that laugh on Sam for months before he asked you out. And Sam’s not that funny.”

Now she was just confused. What laugh? She laughed the way she always did… didn’t she? After a moment, Erika decided to leave that one for now.

“So what? Even if I was flirting with Tommy, which I wasn’t, it’s not like it’s the first time! He didn’t say shit when Garth tried hitting on me, and he was more pushy than Tommy was tonight. And remember when your friend grabbed my ass the other week? Sam said nothing then, so what gives him the right to now?”

Dean said nothing when she finished her minor rant. He kept his gaze on the road, pointedly refusing to look at her it seemed. Erika didn’t really care, either way. Dean didn’t have the answers to her questions, Sam did. It was him she had to ask, if he was willing to talk to her again.

“You really have no idea, do you?” asked Dean quietly once they’d reached the hotel. He put the car in park, then turned to her before she could ask what he meant. “First, Sam shouldn’t have to say anything, and even if he did, you’ve always put those guys in their places pretty damn quick. Second, can you really not see how you getting hit on all the time would weigh down on him after a while? Especially when you flirt back, right in front of him?”

Erika felt terrible. She’d never thought about it like that before, never considered it hurt Sam when others flirted with her. Dean was right, usually she told them she was with Sam before it got too far, but tonight she hadn’t said a word. God, how would it have looked from Sam’s point of view?

“Look, I don’t mean to step out of line here,” started Dean when she didn’t move or speak. She glanced over at him when he paused, waiting for the rest. Whatever he said, she deserved it. He sighed before he continued. “You and Sam agreed to be in this relationship. You agreed to go out with him. While that might not mean much to you, it means a helluva lot to Sam. So if this isn’t something you want… you need to end it. Now. Before he gets hurt even more.”

He left her sitting in the car without another word after that. For a good while, Erika didn’t move as she considered his words. He was right, for the most part, and while his words had hurt, she needed to hear them. She’d stepped out of line tonight flirting with Tommy, and she knew it.

Now she just had to find a way to convince Sam she was sorry. Really, truly sorry. Dean was right, she had agreed to this relationship. But he was wrong about how much it meant to her. How much Sam meant to her…

How could she have been so stupid?

A good hour had passed by the time Erika stumbled into her hotel room. There’d been no sign of Sam, but she hadn’t really been paying much attention. Even if he did come back, she most likely wouldn’t see him until morning. It was probably for the best; at least she could sleep on what she wanted to say to him.

Without bothering with the lights she stumbled to the closest bed and threw herself down on it face first. Before she could stop them, tears filled her eyes and rolled down her nose. She hadn’t meant to hurt Sam. She’d never wanted to hurt him, and she hoped she could still fix whatever they had. After a moment she sniffed and rolled onto her side, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the tears to stop.

“Erika…”

The call of her name had her crying out and rolling to the other side of the bed until the light flicked on. It was Sam, his jaw clenched tight as he raised his eyes to hers slowly. Erika’s throat closed up as the gun she’d been reaching for was forgotten, and she swallowed thickly. The frown creasing his forehead deepened as she quickly wiped her cheeks and eyes.

“Your cheek,” he almost whispered, crossing the distance between them in three long strides. His fingers brushed lightly along the mark that would already be forming, before he sighed and stepped back. The pain in his eyes forced more tears from hers. “Did… did I do that?”

“No,” she replied quickly, reaching for his hands without thinking about it. Hope sparked in her chest when he didn’t pull away, hope that she could still fix this. “You didn’t do anything. It was an accident, and even then, it’s my fault.” She risked taking a step closer, watching his eyes for any sign of hatred. “I really am sorry, Sam. Not just for tonight, but for everything. I didn’t realise this meant that much to you, and I know that’s a pathetic excuse for my actions but I… all I can do is say I’m sorry.”

Sam nodded, as if he’d been expecting her to say exactly that. Her heart cracked as he pulled away, taking another step back as his gaze hardened.

“So when are you leaving?” Those words could have shattered her. The coldness in his tone, the hard way in which he stared at her… God, what have I done? Maybe she was right. Maybe this didn’t mean as much to him as it did to her.

“Do you want me to leave?” she asked, not sure if she really wanted the answer. She didn’t want to leave, even if Sam didn’t want to be with her anymore. The brothers were her only family, she didn’t want to lose them both because of a stupid, fucked up mistake.

Instead of answering her, Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning side on. He ran his hand through his hair idly, and even though he’d turned, she could see the tears forming in his gorgeous hazel eyes. Given the situation, she took that as a good sign.

“I don’t want to leave you, Sam,” she started slowly, half-afraid she’d misunderstood the reason behind his tears. She thought back on Dean’s words from earlier, and decided to see just how much their relationship meant to Sam. “Whatever we have, whatever’s going on between us… I don’t want it to end. It might not mean anything to you, but to me-”

“You mean everything to me, Erika,” interrupted Sam quietly. His tone was so soft she thought for a moment she’d imagined it. But then he turned back, his face twisted in absolute misery, and she knew she hadn’t. “I know I over-reacted tonight, but when I heard you laughing with him I just…”

“Sam, look at me,” she whispered when he turned his face away again. He didn’t look, so she stepped forward and placed her hands softly either side of his head. When their eyes met, she forced a smile through her tears. “I don’t want anyone else. I didn’t even realise I was flirting, and as soon as I did, I stopped. I don’t want anyone else, I just want you.”

Erika didn’t get the chance to say anything else. She had an entire speech planned to convince him how much she cared for him, but all of it slipped from her mind as Sam’s lips met hers. The kiss was soft at first, as if he was afraid she would still pull away. When she moved her arms over his shoulders, one hand fisting in his silky hair as the other grasped at his shirt, he wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her to his body.

It didn’t take long for Sam to start tugging at her shirt. Without hesitation she raised her arms, breaking the kiss long enough to discard not only her shirt, but his, too. Then he was on her again, his massive hands cupping her ass as he trailed searing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

It wasn’t like she and Sam hadn’t been together sexually before, but something felt different this time. She quickly realised Sam was more insistent, more demanding than usual. His hands roamed every inch of bare skin they could find, pinching, twisting, caressing, and quickly removing any piece of clothing that got in the way. He was like a man possessed, his hips rutting against hers as he sucked a mark onto the skin just above her right breast.

“Sam!” she cried in surprise when he pushed her backwards. Her bare back hit the bed seconds before Sam was on her, his large frame completely covering her own as he smirked down at her. She could feel his bulge straining against his boxers as he rubbed himself along her heat. That thin fabric was all that separated them now, and it was driving her insane. “Sam, please.”

“You’re mine,” he growled, low and dark and damn, so hot. A slight moan escaped her as he shoved his boxers down his legs, freeing his huge cock and making her mouth water. Heat pooled between her thighs as she watched Sam watch her, his eyes blown wide with lust and something else. “Do you hear me? All mine.”

“I’m all yours, Sam!” His name came out as a cry when he chose that moment to slam into her balls deep. Her eyes rolled back as he stilled, dropping his head to the crook of her neck as he moaned with her. “Shit, baby.”

“Say it again,” he demanded, his voice dropping to a low, husky growl as he pulled back torturously slow. He pulled back to stare into her eyes, the intensity almost enough to push her over the edge there and then. “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” she repeated, moaning when he rammed into her again. And again, and again, every time she said, “I’m yours.”

“Fuck,” he growled, hips thrusting at a merciless rate, fingers digging into her hips as he held her in place. Erika gave up trying to speak, instead resorting to a series of moans and groans that should only be heard in a porn movie. Sam groaned with her, his cock hitting her sweet spot dead on with every thrust.

Normally Sam was fairly vocal during sex. Erika loved listening to his dirty talk, and swore on more than one occasion he could get her off with his words alone. But this time it seemed he had none, and she found it didn’t bother her. She wouldn’t have been able to concentrate on his words anyway as he pulled out, a small whine leaving her lips as he smirked.

“Hands and knees,” he demanded, lazy stroking his cock as he watched her like she was his prey. Without being told twice, another whimper, this time in anticipation, slipping passed her lips, Erika moved into position eagerly. She glanced over her shoulder as Sam moved in close, gripping his length lightly at the base. “Look at this perfect little ass. All mine, isn’t it, Erika?”

“Fuck yes,” she purred, biting her bottom lip as he ran the tip teasingly through her slick folds. He chuckled behind her as he slowly pushed back into her heat, while she dropped her head to the mattress and sighed happily. This was a side of Sam she’d never seen before, and while she would never purposely make him jealous, she wouldn’t be opposed to seeing it again.

Her fingers curled into the sheets beneath her as he sat a quick, steady pace. One of his large hands held onto her hip tightly, while the other ran up her back to fist in her hair. A string of curse words fled her lips as he hauled her back so she was flush with his chest, never once slowing his pace. The hand on her hip released its grip to slide around her stomach and down between her legs.

“Sa-a-a-m!” she moaned deliriously as his fingers found her clit. One of her arms snaked up behind his neck, fisting in his hair again and tugging like he was to her. She pushed her hips back, meeting his thrust for thrust as he moaned with her.

“So beautiful,” he whispered in her ear before he sucked the lobe between his teeth. She unconsciously clenched around him as he angled his hips to hit her g-spot again, earning a low, menacing growl. She squealed when he pushed her back down on the bed, his hips moving in a punishing rhythm as she writhed beneath him.

It was like he had something to prove as he covered her back with his body, his course chest hair rubbing along her sweat covered back and adding to the overwhelming sensations. He slammed into her ruthlessly, his fingers circling her clit in time with his thrusts.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” he purred in her ear, his free hand pulling her head back to his shoulder. He was literally fucking her into the mattress as she tried to answer him, only managing to get out a half-moan, half-scream. Sam chuckled again in response. “Cum for me, beautiful.”

Three thrusts later and she came with a cry of his name. Sam moaned behind her as he slowed his thrusts a little, as if her getting off was enough to get him off, too. He rode out her orgasm slowly, whispering filthy things in her ear as she came down from her high. She sighed when he pulled out and rolled her over, a strange look on his face.

Before she could ask what he was thinking, Sam slid back inside her slowly, his eyes never once leaving hers. She quickly realised he hadn’t cum as she wrapped her legs around his waist, fully expecting him to continue with his ruthless thrusts.

Instead, Sam started moving slow, letting her feel every inch of his cock dragging against her walls. His eyes stayed on hers the whole time, his hands moving slowly along her sides, lightly caressing her skin. It was so different to any other time they’d been together, like he was a completely different person to the man he’d been moments ago.

“You know I care about you, don’t you, Erika?” he asked softly, still moving at a slow and steady pace. He gripped her thigh lightly as he spoke, lifting her leg over his shoulder and angling his hips ever so slightly. The next time he pushed in to the hilt he hit her sweet spot dead on, causing her to throw her head back and let out a moan.

“Yes, Sam,” she replied just as softly, running her fingers through his hair gently. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her sweetly, but didn’t pick up his pace at all. This slow, sensual movement was new for her, but still just as amazing as their rougher nights. “I care about you, too. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Sam’s smile grew, his eyes positively lighting up as me moved one hand to the side of her neck. His thumb brushed along her lips, before he leaned down to capture them in a searing kiss. Something had changed in him, but Erika wasn’t going to complain. Especially not when he spoke next.

“I love you, Erika,” he whispered ever so softly, his lips just inches from hers as he paused, fully seated in her heat. He pulled back a little, his eyes showing his worry she would push him away now. That he’d gone too far too quick with that admission. Erika’s heart swelled as her eyes blurred again with tears. Sam started to pull away, obviously mistaking her tears for something else, until she grabbed the back of his neck and crashed their lips together.

“I love you, too, Sam,” she whispered when she pulled back, watching the joy fill his face. She hadn’t realised it until then, but now she’d said it she knew it was true. Her own smile grew as he laughed. The entire situation would have been awkward had it not been how comfortable she felt with him. “I love you, Sam Winchester. I always will.”

“Always have,” he replied, before attaching their lips together again. Then he started to move again, faster and harder this time, but still slower than normal. It didn’t matter, though. Because now she knew what had changed, and she couldn’t be happier.

“I love you, I love you,” she chanted as she felt the ball in her stomach tighten. Sam’s thrust began to falter as his pants turned to low groans, and she knew he was as close as she was. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest as she clawed his back, desperate to have him as close as physically possible. “I’m close… God, Sam, so close.”

“I know,” he panted, his arms squeezing tighter, the muscles in his arms rippling as they flexed. “Me too. Let go, Erika. Lemme feel you…”

Two more thrusts and she let it go, feeling it flood through her entire system as her back arched, pushing her closer to Sam’s sweaty chest. He joined her in ecstasy a second later, spilling himself inside her core with a low moan of her name. Even after their combined orgasms had subsided they didn’t move. Sam stared down into her eyes with so much love she didn’t want that moment to ever end.

“I’m sorry for how I acted tonight,” he whispered after he’d pulled out and rolled onto his side, pulling her with him. Erika laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he held her close. “I didn’t mean to lose it like that. I just couldn’t keep my mouth shut anymore.”

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” she asked, lifting her head to see his face. He looked almost embarrassed as he averted his gaze. “I had no idea it bothered you so much. Why didn’t you just tell me, I would have stopped it sooner?”

“I… I was afraid,” he admitted after a moment, shrugging his shoulders as if it were nothing. But she could see in his eyes it meant something to him. “I thought I didn’t have the right to say anything, and if I did, it would just push you away. I’d rather watch you flirt with other guys than lose you for good. But tonight…”

“You’d had enough,” she finished for him, offering him a soft smile when he looked back over. Sam watched her closely as she leaned in to kiss him, his eyes closing last minute. “You should have said something sooner.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, a small smile flitting across his lips. “Forgive me for being a dickhead?”

“Of course,” she replied instantly, placing a light kiss on the end of his nose. “But from now on, you gotta tell me when something’s bugging you. If we’re in this, then we’re in it together. I need to know you’ll speak up if I do anything you don’t like.”

“Promise,” he answered with a nod, wrapping his arm around her again as his smile returned. Erika smiled with him, leaning in to kiss him once more before laying her head back on his chest. And as they lay there, Sam’s fingers tracing imaginary designs into her side, she knew things would be ok from now on.


End file.
